moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is on Level 90 (Millionaire Movie Star). She is the top moviestar on the US server's highscore board, and also the highest leveled player among all MSP servers. About and History She started just as any other regular user, though did seem to level up a bit faster than others. However the true start of interest in her began once she befriended the currently highscoring Joanna.Pety. Not long after she passed Joanna and created her now rather popular group, "Team Pump". Many feel as if she started a war within MSP when she announced her disfavor for short movies and asked users to put "Stop Short Movies" in their status updates. Doing this caused her to receive lots of hate from various users, some even being her own fans, however the hate also caused her fans to be more supportive than ever. Not long ago she was passed on the highscores board by another moviestar Mybeau, however a while after shocked many users by leveling up multiple times within one day which resulted in her being back on top of the highscores board. Usual Appearance and Style Pumpchkin has a pair of blue "pretty perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, a peachy-pink lip color, and a tan orangey skin tone. She often wears big accessories and black or blonde hair with clothes of various colors that match. Her casual style is mostly "girly", but she can often be seen wearing a variety of "themed" looks that either match the current theme, are for a role in a movie, or something else random. In addition to that, she's almost always wearing an outfit that matches with Kylie Kardash, CuteStuff., Vivi Giovanni and/or SnuggleMuffens. Artbooks, Movies and Looks Artbooks Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriends or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Movies Her movies are also very popular, gaining anywhere from 500-5000 views. Her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores but eventually was passed by kristakurry3567 with over 2 million starcoins. Her shorter one episode "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!" was the first movie to earn over half a million starcoins. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law Nightmare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. She is against making short movie films, but has no problem with others making them. Looks She also makes many looks, all of which become popular quickly. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board, along with her other looks with the most purchases, but she and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Her looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with her. Popularity Her name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP and sometimes even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com and Twitter. She also has lots of Porters . Since she is in the top spot of the high score board she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She has also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. She remains loyal to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. She is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. On February 19, she was on booster, and she did something unimaginable. She was 3 levels away from Mybeau but she did it. During fame boost she reached level 79 gaining over half a billion fame moving her to the #1 spot on the highscores, breaking MSP records. This caused Mybeauers, fans of Mybeau, dislike Pumpchkin and Porters for this. Porters, fans of Pumpchkin, dislike Mybeau and Mybeauers for passing her in highscores. Thus began the war between Mybeauers and Pumpchkin. Hate Even though she is the top Movie Star in MSP, and has more support than any other player, she is also the most hated. There's tons of hate being posted everyday on Pump's Guest Book, Artbooks, and Movies. Though this doesn't bother her. Most Movie Stars who hate Pump, are usually mybeauers and jewels, which are fans of Mybeau and ItzJerz. The hate on Pump caused a lot of drama on the highscore board. This also got her Porters' attention and there's always the never ending war. Trivia *'Pumpchkin' means pumpkin in Uzbek *She has a youtube channel which can be seen here and a twitter which can be seen here. *She seemingly started the term "lola*" (a derivation of the term "LOL") on MSP. Lola* stands for Laughing Out Loud Amusingly. She added the symbol(*) to make sure people don't get it confused with the name "Lola". *Her profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero as she passed the profile view limit which was set in at the time. *She has been passed on the High Scores three times. First she was passed by Short movies'', then by ''doodlebop321 ''due to a glitch, and finally passed by Mybeau. *Her real name is Carolyn. *TanaMan' is her brother in real life. *She enjoys Chinese food (Mongolian beef), bananas, water, and pineapple juice (only with apple sauce). *She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover". *Dogs are one of her favorite animals and butterflies are one of her favorite insects. *Her lucky number is 7. *She previously owned another account with the username "Pumpi Pie <3", but it was later removed from MSP. According to her, she deleted it. She now has a backup account called "Pumpi" *Her Birthday is December 20th. *Her first movie was called "Sleepover Gone Wrong". It was about two girls having a pillow fight, and one of them got hit too hard. *"Porter", which Pumpchkin calls her fans, means "Supporter" for short. Gallery Pumpchkin-Look01.png Pumpchkin-Look02.png Pumpchkin-Look03.png Pumpchkin-Look04.png Pumpchkin-Look05.png Pumpchkin-Look06.png Pumpchkin-Look07.png Pumpchkin-Look08.png Pumpchkin-Look09.png Pumpchkin-Look10.png Pumpchkin-MainPage.png Pumpchkin-BioPage.png Pumpchkin-Awards1.png Pumpchkin-Awards2.png Pumpchkin-Awards3.png Pumpchkin-Awards4.png Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Level 90